Digimon World: The next generation
by Blade-Tribal-Wolf
Summary: *In the Freezer* My very first story. Prologue lets us meet with three kids that were around the incidents in Digimon Dawn/Dusk and will mostly focus on them. Later some Koh/Sayo tryouts. Rated T for some swearing here and there and stuff. Romance will occure later.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: Hey people, welcome to my first story.  
**

**This is the Prologue to meet new characters. I will use the names given in the US version of the game.)  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the day of the normal tournament. Me and my friends were just in time for the final match between the champ of group A and B. I was just behind my friends when I saw a large person or Digimon with a cloak cross the room. I stopped to watch him. He was tall and looked pretty mean but I already learned not to trust looks. Especially with Digimon. Suddenly I heard a shout from my friends.

''Come on Blade! We're already too late for the beginning, we don't want to miss the end do we?''

It was my friend Zack. A small but fast boy with long white hair that is the cause of pretty much every misunderstanding he had about his gender. He came back to me and took my hand and without saying a thing he turned around and dragged me to the stands.

''So we're finally here'' said Zack, ''It took some time thanks to Blade but we sure as hell made it.'' The whole group laughed until the referee spoke through the speakers.

''Can I have your attention please? It is time for the final match.'' Two people appeared on the warp pads and approached the ring. '' In this corner, won with three victories in a row with ease, champion of group A, give a hard applause for the tamer of Night Crow, Sayo!'' A purple haired girl took a small step forward and grabbed a device hanging around her neck. She wore a hat that looked like it had horns. A white shirt with a purple vest and a purple skirt. On the back of the hat stood NC, indicating she was part of the Night Crow.

''Hey look, it's a digivice.'' A girly voice said. I looked around and saw it was Taka, a girl slightly taller than me, she had short, curly green hair that reminded me of grass. But every time someone said that he or she would be knocked out by her. She is really scary now that I think about it. I giggled at the thought. Then I looked down because the referee continued.

''And In this corner, the last chance of the Light Fang, stopped the Night Crow on the last moment and went straight for the ultimate victory afterwards and now is here to show everyone that He is the best of the normal tamers.'' The referee took a deep breath. ''Here is Koh!'' The brown/orange haired boy took a step forward and swung his arms around towards the people watching. Which wasn't that much, it was mostly the other normal tamers from both cities and some Digimon that looked very bored. There were also some other kids at the other side but hell, why care when you have fun right? Koh wore a blue shirt, an orange bomber jack or something, It was hard to tell because I didn't know anything about clothing. He also wore blue jeans and had an orange bandana wrapped around his arm that showed the initials LF indicating he's part of Light Fang.

The referee announced the beginning of the match and Digimon were realized. Koh called Coronamon, a lion looking Digimon with a flame on it's head. RizeGreaymon, A tall dino Digimon with a revolver on it's arm and red white wings on it's back. And last Angewomon, a female angel that could make a bow with the wings on her arm.

Sayo on the other side called for her own three Digimon. MachGaogamon, a Wolf with Iron fists and a jetpack on its back. Lilamon, A flower like Digimon that could easily be called a fairy of the flowers. And last Lunamon, A bunny Digimon with a crescent moon pendant.

We all cheered for the Digimon, we didn't have a favorite side and didn't know which side to choose later, if we ever had to. The digital world was at peace and tamers had everything under control. After the battle ended we returned to our homes. My temporary home was in Sunshine city together with Zack and Taka. We were a special case that we three already had our own home, even if we have to share it now. We talked a lot about the finals, how awesome it was that it finally all came down to the two rookie Digimon and the other four were all knocked out. And it ended in a win for Light Fang just at the last moment.

Zack began bragging the moment we walked in the room. ''Ha, I totally knew that Koh would win, Light Fang is undefeatable.''

''In your dreams'' Taka said, '' He was just lucky, Sayo would have easily won if RizeGreymon didn't pull that sneak attack on Machgoagamon.''

''I hear it was fun, Do you want to eat now?'' A small green plant Digimon came walking to us, her name was Palmon and she was like our caretaker. I reacted first. ''It was much fun, thank you for asking. It was only a little distracting that these two were always nagging in my ears.'' I ducked in time cause there was a pillow flying right over me but hitting Palmon right in her face. ''What are you saying Blade, you were screaming the loudest of us three but you don't even know which side you'll take when you are older and have some Digimon.'' Zack was clearly annoyed when he said that. Taka was a little more calm but I knew I was getting the rough treatment when Palmon wasn't looking. ''Stop it you three, you act like a couple of ten year olds.'' Palmon said to us, we stopped and looked at her. Palmon realized and continued.''Oh right you all are ten years old. I always forget since we NaviDigimon are given to full fledged tamers.''

After a moment of silence we started fighting again and Palmon had to keep us separated with her poison Ivy attack until we calmed down. I did get a hit from Taka but that was expected because Palmon was busy with diner and didn't pay any attention to us. We remained Silent for the remainder of diner and looked for a way to ease the silence when suddenly…

An alarm rang, the area shook. ''Get Down!'' Palmon pushed us all down on the floor and thrown herself on us to protect us. When the shaking finally stopped we stood up. ''Everybody ok?'' Palmon and Taka asked in unison. ''Yeah we're fine.'' Zack and I responded. It was Silent for awhile and I had enough. ''Let's check on the city, something happened and I want to see what.'' The others nodded and Palmon looked worried. ''Don't worry Palmon,'' Taka said, '' I'll keep them safe'' And with a big smile the three of us disappeared on the warp pad. ''I hope they won't get in too much trouble…'' Palmon said to herself.

SunshineCity was strangely quiet. All tamers were knocked out and the place was loaded with eggs. Some were already hatching. Taka was the first to respond. '' Quick, we need to gather the eggs and see if they still remember who they are and what they were doing.'' Zack was still frozen so I shook him a bit. '' Come on Zack, we need to get working.'' Zack snapped out of it and we went to work. After some time we had gathered all eggs and people and most of the eggs had hatched.

''Do you all remember who you are and what your functions were here?'' Taka asked. All Digimon nodded and one of them came forward. '' I'm the captain of the Royal guard of sunshine city, Knightmon. I see that you all gathered us on a save location, you have my thanks.'' Even though Knightmon should look like a knight this Digimon looked like a green blob with a horn. Most of the Digimon were like that so we thought we had gathered the guards. '' Let's hope the other eggs do remember who their tamers are.'' The captain looked worried. ''There were also some random Digimon in City, what about them?'' Zack asked. The captain understood his question and gathered his man, after some whispering he came to us. ''If the Chief agrees and the Digimon too we will let them stay with you. If they lost they lost their memories the it is best to let them experience close contact with you humans. Is that ok?'' We all were in shock. We were just asked to act like the tamers we dreamed of. ''Of course sir.'' We all said in unison.

A few hours after the incident everything returned to normal. All eggs were hatched and gold and silver tamers walked around assisting every Digimon and person that was down. A blond tall girl walked around when she spotted a group of Digimon and three children. She walked straight at them and stopped just before the group.

''Litton'' The captain said. And everyone looked up to the girl. Litton was a strict person and the second in command after chief Glare. ''We have looked at all Digimon who lost their memories and returned them to their tamers.'' Litton began. ''There were some Digimon that remembered who they were and returned to their home in the digital world. However…'' The three kids looked up to Litton. ''We also have some Digimon that lost their memories and are afraid to return to their respective homes. We have had much trouble to look for a place for them when we heard your request.'' The kids eyes turned big. ''We normally don't do this, even as a reward but this isn't what we call normal. So when we asked the Digimon they agreed.'' The three stood up. Blade was the first to talk. ''So… What will happen to them?'' Litton sighed. '' It means you three will be tamers from now on. Come with me to receive your very first Digimon.'' Litton turned around and showed a faint smile, which she never showed, while hearing the psyched kids screaming of joy.

The group arrived at the area where three small in-training Digimon. The first was round, red with black stripes and it's mouth was sharp. The middle one was Pink, round and had two antenna like ears on its head. The final one was purple with an iron mask on it's head.

Litton began the introductions. '' From right to left, these are Gigimon, Koromon and Kapurimon. These three like to be friends with you.'' The three of us knew we could each pick one, and even if we lived together we still had to make our decision now. ''I know which one I would pick, how about you two.'' I said. The other two nodded. ''Then let's say the one's we take on three.'' Zack suggested.

''One.'' We started.

''Two.'' I became very nervous, what if they wanted the same?

''Three.'' I almost screamed the one I wanted.

Zack: Koromon

Taka: Kapurimon

Blade: Gigimon

It took some time for us to realize there wasn't a problem in our choice. Litton smiled at us and we knew what she would say. ''Congratulations on your first Digimon, you still need to wait for the official marks and you still need to get to that specific age. '' We looked at Litton and she got the message. ''What I like to say is. Congratz, Tamers.''

* * *

**(A/N: Well, this was the Prologue, please review on my very first story. I know that my name is also Blade but he is based on my O/C. Zack and Taka are more imaginatif.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting after Time

**(A/N: Chapter 1 is up. It seems like I keep writing large chapters. Also please tell if I need more spaces between pieces of text.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting after Time**

DarkmoonCity, a place where mostly machine, dark, insect and beast type Digimon walked around. Everywhere there was a purple glow and people wore purple clothes to indicate they were part of the tamer group Night Crow. A girl with curly green hair, hanging past her shoulders ran towards the warp pad that brought people to the bridge connecting two cities in the digital world. She was followed by a machine type Digimon that looked like a couple of gears floating.

''Come on Haguramon, they won't wait forever.'' The girl said to the Digimon, to which the Digimon replied.''And whose fault is that? I tried to get you away from the farm a long time ago but you refused to leave until you made sure all your other Digimon were trained to perfection.'' The girl laughed out loud while standing on the warp pad.''Well, let's hope the others are on time then.'' The Digimon sighed and hovered next to her on the warp pad. They disappeared and went to Center Bridge.

They ran over Center Bridge to the middle, she stopped when she noticed a person with white, long hair tied up in a ponytail. ''Hey Zack'' She yelled,'' you girly haired douche. How are you doing?'' The person turned around and looked rather annoyed. He wore a red shirt with the initials LF on them. He also wore green jeans and a bandana around one of the legs. ''Shut up you aggressive woman.'' The girl stopped far enough to not get hit by his fist he was swinging around. He stopped, shook his head and prepared for the counter-attack. ''Really Taka,'' Zack Sighed, '' And you are still wondering you can't hook up with someone and … ouch.'' Zack laid face down on the floor. Taka was standing with her fist in the air and her eyes were full with fury. People stopped to see what happened and when they saw about who and what happened they walked to their destination. Apparently this was a daily occurrence. ''Shut up Zack, man, I'm really glad Blade is not like you.'' She looked around. ''Hey where is Blade?'' She asked. Zack finally stood up and looked her dead in the eye. ''He hasn't arrived yet, I bet he's still training his Digimon.'' Zack wanted to hit Taka back but he knew he would lose so dropped the thought.

After a moment of silence Zack started to talk again. ''It's been almost five years now huh?'' He looked a little spaced out into the air. Taka replied after a minute. ''Yeah, the bridge was destroyed and everyone was confused. Then after living in confusion for half a year those two saved us all.'' They looked at each other and smiled. They both remembered the day of the final battle. They just had their Digimon for half a year and they still hadn't digivolved to their Rookie stage. They already had their digivice and just received their first E-mail. All tamers had to report to center bridge for the final assault. They saw Koh and Sayo heading towards a warp pad and they went to DarkmoonCity. The three were send away under heavy protest until Litton came. ''There is a time that we will need your assistance. But not now Ok?'' Was what she said and the three returned. The next day Koh and Sayo returned victorious but the three never knew what happened their until they met Litton three weeks after the final battle.

In the years past that nothing bad happened. Koh and Sayo became closer just like every other Night Crow and Light Fang. Taka became a battler and went every day to the arena to watch battles and try to enter some herself. She was one of the best normal tamers known there. Whenever she came there everybody was greeting her. Only because she was a daily guest.

Zack took his first quest with an older Tamer named Pulsa and was so scared he almost wet himself when an Etemon came close. Pulsa fought it and won but Zack was mad at himself and trained himself to never be scared again. He now had two digimon. Agumon a yellow dino and Betamon, some kind of fish. Agumon could already reach his Champion level named GeoGreymon which made Zack really happy. He could be just like Koh.

And Blade? Well he was a special case. The other two giggled at the thought of their last friend. Within the six months of the incident and the final battle he acquired two other in training Digimon with just meeting them and being nice. Something other tamers were quite impressed with. He now had three Rookie Digimon named Guilmon, Veemon and Falcomon. Even now neither of the three reached champion level yet but that didn't matter. With these three he did the Bronze tamer examination and became the youngest Bronze tamer afterwards. People are still amazed that he achieved that with three Rookies.

''We have had some crazy times huh?'' Zack asked Taka. ''You sound like you are ready to quit being a tamer.'' Taka replied jokingly and another fight grew. So they didn't notice someone approaching them. Suddenly the person lifted both his hands and made them into fists. Within seconds the two that were fighting were down and out. Taka was the first to rise. '' Blade!'' She yelled. ''What the hell dude.'' She said it with a bright smile on her face. The guy she was talking to was at least a head taller than her and had light brown hair, silver blue sunglasses in front of his eyes and a big smile on his face. He wore a shirt with a wolf on it and blue jeans with the Light Fang initials and sign on them. The orange bandana was tied around the lower part of his arm, just above his hands like a gauntlet.

''You two fight to much.'' He said. And the three of them laughed the fighting off. ''Shall we head to the chiefs?'' Zack finally said. ''oh yeah, that's the reason we gathered, the three of us had an appointment.'' Taka clearly had forgotten about that and Hagurumon sighed. Nobody had noticed he was still there. '' Oh yeah, Hagurumon. Come back in the digivice.'' With that command Hagurumon changed into Data and returned in the digivice.''Let's go'' Zack said and the three headed towards SunshineCity. Where their first union quest was waiting.

* * *

**(A/N: Well how do you like that, Chapter one is doen and the three kids grew up, hehe. I tried to not go overboard with the explenations of the past years but please give your take on it. Chapter 2 follows. ''The Union Quest.'')**


	3. Chapter 2: Union Quest

**(A/N: Ok, second chapter of the story is in the air. Enjoy and have fun reading.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Union's Quest**

Blade, Taka and Zack warped to SunshineCity. The city was like a mirror of DarkmoonCity. Everything had a yellowish glow and there were mostly Holy, Dragon, Aquan and Bird type Digimon. When they reached the union room chief Glare and Chief Julia were both staring at the computer. Chief Glare was a guy in his mid-twenties, wore orange jeans, black T-shirt and a orange vest and wore a bandana over his green hair. Chief Julia was also somewhere in her mid-twenties. She had light purple/blue hair with a moon clip in her hair. Wore a white dress with parts purple. She also had big white boots that almost reached her knees.

The three closed in and also saw Koh and Sayo. ''Do you know why those two are here?'' Taka whispered to the other two. But it was too loud and the chief's turned around and saw them coming. ''Come forward.'' Chief Julia ordered, and they approached.

''As you probably know it's been five years since the end of the chrono incident.'' Everyone nodded at Chief Julia. Chief Glare continued. ''We just received word that a Digimon with close resemblance of Grimmon.'' Koh and Sayo were definitely shocked and began talking. ''That isn't possible.'' Koh began. ''I saw his data disappear into nothingness.'' Sayo ended.

The three of us weren't that shocked. We thought that Grimmon survived somehow. Like we were thought that data is never lost forever. Chief Glare cleared his throat for attention. ''Like we said it had a close resemblance so we don't know for sure. But he has been spotted in these three areas.'' He pointed at the map and named every point lighted up. ''The first spot is Access Glacier.'' Sayo nodded, she probably couldn't wait to get there. ''The second spot is Thriller Ruins.'' Chief Glare's voice shook a little. Not strange we thought. He was kidnapped from there while he was with his partner Ophanimon, a Mega level Digimon.

Chief Julia continued. ''The last place is Login mountain.'' She spoke out the last word and Koh screamed a second after that. ''There he is.'' He said. ''There is where I first met him.'' ''Don't forget Koh.'' Chief Glare said. '' He trapped most of Night Crow at Access Glacier and trapped me in Thriller Ruins.'' Chief Julia glared daggers at him for the commentary about her group. ''We can't be sure where he is so we will split up according to the places.'' Everyone nodded and waited for their place.

''Sayo.'' Chief Julia began. ''You will go to Access Glacier together with Taka, she is a good and brave battler of the new generation Night Crows. She might be a help.'' Sayo nodded and looked at Taka, who was clearly psyched. Sayo was her example so why wouldn't she. ''Taka!'' Taka snapped out of it and looked at Chief Julia. '' Don't get to overconfident and watch Sayo ok? You are still a normal Tamer with one Champion Level and two Rookie level Digimon. You must listen to Sayo and when she says to retreat you do it understood?'' Taka wanted to object but when she saw the look in Chief Julia's face she backed off. ''Yes Ma'am.''

Chief Glare took over. ''Koh, you and Zack will go to Thriller Ruins. In the Ruins part there are some nasty strong Digimon and it's best to have someone strong go there.'' Zack was psyched but kept most of his cool. Koh on the other hand wanted to object. ''But Chief.'' He began. '' I want to go to Login Mountain where I last found him. Why can't I go?'' Chief Glare let out a sigh. ''Koh, The strongest Digimon on Login Mountain is Pandamon and he won't attack without reason.'' Koh looked disappointed but understood what the Chief meant. The Rookies won't last long in the Ruins so someone like him had to go. Suddenly Blade stepped forward. ''Chief Glare?'' The Chief turned around. '' This means Login Mountain is my area right?'' Both Chief Glare and Chief Julia nodded. ''Is there a problem then?'' They both asked in unison, what clearly annoyed Chief Julia but made Chief Glare Smile. ''Not really, but I just thought that it would be better to send Zack because he already has a champion level and I just have three rookies.'' The other four tamers thought about it and nodded in agreement. It was better to have someone with such an advantage into Login Mountain. But Chief Glare shook his head. You are a Bronze Tamer so you already qualified yourself as an Tamer worthy to go to such an place alone. I know that we indeed give tamers their first union quest when they have a Champion level Digimon but you are a Bronze Tamer and that is just as good.'' Everybody nodded and Blade stepped back to the line. Chief Julia ended the meeting

'' Now that you all know your Quest you can go to your Tamer Home and prepare for your mission. You will all leave in an hour.'' We all Saluted and left. When they were back on the square to talk about tactics Koh came to Blade. ''Be careful out there, there are some nasty champions there.'' Sayo stood next to Koh and glared at him. ''Come on Koh. Don't try to scare him already.'' She laughed and winked at Blade. Those two were already prepared and waited for the three to get to their Tamer Homes, when Blade got an idea. ''Why don't you two go to your quest partners home and give them some pointers while they prepare.'' He said that with an afterthought to make those two gigglers suffer the same as him, but forgot that those two adore the heroes . ''Great idea!'' Taka and Zack screamed in Unison

''Pretty good idea.'' Sayo said while Koh looked bored. He got a little smack from Sayo and he also smiled. ''Who will check on you Blade?'' Koh suddenly asked and they all stared at him. ''Oh probably no one but I don't mind, I already had everything packed when I came to meet those two.'' Koh and Sayo looked a bit worried but Zack and Taka Gave him a pat on the shoulder. They were sure he would be fine.

When they all were ready they gathered at the warp portals. Sayo and Taka were the first to leave.

''See you later guys.'' And they disappeared into nothing. Koh and Zack left next.

''Don't get yourself killed ok?'' Zack said and Koh nodded. '' We will search the place fast and then come to give you back-up.'' Blade sighed. ''Just go already'' and the two disappeared.

Blade stepped on the warp pad. ''Don't be nervous dude, we will be with you every step of the way.'' A blue Digimon with a little horn on it's nose came out. ''Yeah Blade we will protect you.'' A black purple bird now appeared and he had some kind of Ninja jacket. ''Thanks Veemon, Falcomon.'' Then a red Dino came out with an hazard sign on it's stomach and said. ''Guilmon will also stay with you Blade. We four are unstoppable.'' The dino smiled and we selected Login Mountain as destination. ''Here we go, to Login Mountain!'' Blade yelled while the Surrounding disappeared.

Chief Glare looked at the image the security cam showed. He smiled and turned to Chief Julia. ''Will they really be ok Julia?'' She turned towards Chief Glare and thought. ''Two groups have expert tamers with them so they will most probably be ok. But Blade is alone, I don't know what will happen if he finds him.'' She looked worried and Chief Glare nodded. ''He is a strong willed tamer but he must see that not everything will be easy. This will be his first lesson to a real tamer. And it will be even harder when he will find the target.'' They both nodded and looked at the screen. ''Be safe. You guys.'' They both said.

* * *

**(A/N: First Mission on the way. Who will find the target? Next chapter will be a one person POV. Chapter 3: Discovery!)**


	4. Chapter 3: Discovery

**(A/N: From now on most will be in Blade's POV, he will probably be the main protagonist of the story. And for the people thinking, no there is no love interest yet. I try to make it but it won't be for at least the next chapter.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dicovery**

''Here we go, to Login Mountain!'' I yelled while the Surrounding disappeared. I saw us flying towards a mountain. I could never prepare myself for this kind of transport, It looked like we fell from far up in the sky. When we finally landed on the warp pad I finally dared to open my eyes. Veemon was already checking the surroundings and Falcomon was flying around to look for the path to the deepest parts of the mountain. Guilmon stayed next to me to protect me.

''All clear Blade'' Veemon said. I snapped out of my daze and walked to him. ''Good job Veemon. Falcomon, have you spotted the road yet?'' Falcomon came down and reported. ''The road is right ahead but I don't see any other Digimon. That's pretty strange, I would have at least expected one or two Digimon around.'' We all walked to the path Falcomon saw and continued it's way. We walked for two hours when we finally spotted another Digimon.

''Hey you, where is everyone?'' I yelled. The Digimon reacted and I saw it was a yellow fox Digimon named Renamon. The Digimon jumped up and attacked out of the blue.

''Diamond Storm!'' Hundreds of white shards headed to our direction when Falcomon countered. ''Ninja Blade.'' Ninja stars appeared and cancelled out most of the shards. Veemon snapped out of the shock and started to head straight for Renamon for a fist fight. ''Pyro Blaster.'' Guilmon yelled and blew up the remaining shards that were heading to my face.

Veemon was only 10 feet away from Renamon when she disappeared. Veemon looked around and suddenly saw the fox in the air going straight for me. ''Watch out!'' he yelled but it was too late. With a powerful kick that I couldn't dodge successfully scratched me in the stomach, but the force of the kick hit me backwards at least twenty feet. Then the fox disappeared and it was quiet.

''What was that all about.'' Was all I could say when I stood up. The kick only scratched my clothes so there were no wounds but I fell a little unlucky so it hurt a bit in my leg. The Digimon looked worried but I shook it off. ''Let's go we still need to find out if Grimmon is here. We continued but with more caution.

A group of Digimon were standing on the top of a cliff, looking at the group pressing forward when Renamon joined them. ''They still continue. Like they didn't notice your warning.'' A second Renamon said. This one however had a staff like stick. ''Maybe we should tell them why we did that.'' A third Digimon came forward but this was a Biyomon. '' He could be the one the union send.'' The others looked at the pink bird. ''Impossible. With only three rookies and no Champions?'' The elder said. ''They couldn't even beat our best fighter so how can they stop him?''

Then the Renamon that attacked came forward. ''These three Digimon are no joke. If I didn't evade their attacks I would have lost.'' The others gasped. Were those three Digimon really that strong or is Renamon just joking? ''Let's see what they can do. And hope for the best.'' And Renamon closed her eyes.

The sun was setting. They had walked for hours and became hungry. Veemon was the first to complain. ''Blade… When will we eat?'' The others looked at him and Veemon acted weak. I sighed and thought. ''Let's get to the top of the mountain first. Then we can spot most of the area.'' Veemon sighed and the other two Digimon laughed. ''Only if I get some meat.'' Veemon ordered. I laughed and looked at him.'' You wouldn't think I forgot your favorite foods right?'' And all three Digimon cheered.

We reached the top of the mountain and made a campfire. I made the food while the others were on the lookout for other Digimon and people. No other Digimon were close and we happily eat our food.

Guilmon ate some Bread with some meat between it. Falcomon had some peanut butter sandwiches. I still think it's because of the peanut part. And Veemon had just meat. I ate a melon bread and melon pieces. Which was made by my Navidigimon Sorcerymon. He is a genius with food and he still surprises me with his creations. Finally we went to bed and slept till morning.

''Where am I?'' I asked to myself. It was dark and it looked like I was underground. Then I saw some faces. ''Taka? Zack? Please tell me it's you guys.'' My voice sounded small, like 5 years ago. Then it shot through me. This is no dream or nightmare… It's far worse. A memory. Only didn't I remember something like this. Then I saw it. It was the moment I met Taka and Zack. And an hour later we fell into a portal to the digital world. I cried for my parents for hours until we were found by some evil Digimon. Then we were saved by Ophanimon and ChaosGallentmon. Or at least I think so, everything is blurry and it's more like pictures then a full memory. Then everything went blank and I woke up. Drenched in sweat.

"Blade, you alright?" It was Falcomon. ''We found something strange down the mountain. Let's go.'' I stood up. Went with them and saw what they meant. It was a cave but it was clearly not natural. It was made by an attack.

''Could this be a blast hole?'' Veemon asked. ''I thought the exact same thing partner.'' I replied we turned around to where the blast should have begun and we saw more holes in the mountains. ''Falcomon can you carry me across the path of the blast?'' I asked, Falcomon nodded and I jumped on his back. ''You two will have to stay in the Digivice for a while.'' Veemon and Guilmon returned to data and went in the Digivice. ''Let's go.'' I said and slowly we headed towards what my feeling told me was danger.

After some flying we could hear talking. We landed and went to where the talking originated. There stood two Digimon. One was kneeling for the other. The kneeler was difficult to see but Falcomon became white as a sheet when he saw the kneeler. ''What's wrong?'' I asked and he replied. ''I have seen the pictures and the kneeler is definitely Grimmon.'' I was shocked too. We had trouble with one rookie. And now there was a champion in front of us and a unknown Digimon. Suddenly we heard the unknown one talk.

''Ok Grimmon. I'll give you a chance.'' Grimmon looked up. ''Oh thank you sir, what must I do?'' The Unknown turned around and pointed at the place Blade was hiding. ''Kill the Union tamer that is eavesdropping there.'' With those words the unknown one disappeared like he stood on a warp pad. But Grimmon replied just the same and what he said shook us all. ''Understood, Lord Chaosmon.''

* * *

**(A/N: ****I looked up the attack names on sites, series and the game and only used the most awesome or logical names.)**


	5. Chapter 4: Champions Duel

**(A/N: Forgot to say earlier, I don't own a thing except my brain with imagination, or else I wouldn't write it but make it. But now,**

**three guesses what happens in this chapter ;D)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Champions duel**

Chaosmon. The Digimon that shouldn't exist is here? But he is a myth. Even though it's more of a code name he still is here? The thoughts raced his head while looking for a way to escape. But Grimmon already stood at the entrance.

''Found you.'' Grimmon said with a playful tone and his tail shot through the tunnel and made the tunnel collapse. ''You're trapped union tamer. I was hoping to trap Koh or Sayo but you will do for now.'' He readied himself for an attack but I was still frozen of shock. Then in a flash three small Digimon appeared and dragged me away. Just in time because I heard a yell. ''Black Blast!'' A Black orb was shot from his right arm and hit right behind us. Grimmon laughed hard. When I looked behind me I saw a hole where we just stood. If my Digimon didn't drag me away I would be dead. I looked at Grimmon, still laughing and mumbling to himself and I couldn't hear a sane word from it. Then I looked to my Digimon and they looked back. They were ready for a fight and so was I. If we fail here now. There is no way that the union would know of the coming dangers of Chaosmon.

''Ok Let's do this!'' Grimmon looked at us, and he was shocked. Not because we fought back but that we were already so close. He didn't even had time to react before Veemon hit him with a head-butt. ''Now use Pyro blaster with Ninja Blade.'' Falcomon and Guilmon both charged their attack and fired. Hitting Grimmon in his stomach or whatever that part was. ''You'll pay for that.'' Came a yell from the smoke, indicating that he wasn't down yet. ''Call Bird!'' Suddenly two black birds went straight to Veemon. He braced for impact but wasn't hit. He looked around and saw that the other two Digimon were hit dead on. ''What the hell.'' He turned to Grimmon but he was again on the offense. ''Black Blast!'' Veemon was hit from close range and couldn't dodge. He was also down and didn't stand up.

''What the Hell! So strong.'' Grimmon was coming closer, lifting his arm with the blade part. ''Your Digimon's data will make me stronger. Be glad they still could be useful.'' Grimmon laughed. ''Which shall I take down first?'' He looked at the three on the ground, then he started moving towards Guilmon. ''You will be the first one to die!'' His arm shot down. Before I knew it my body shot forward, grabbed Guilmon and threw him aside. We both fell on the hard ground and the Rock scratched my skin. I felt something flowing but didn't pay any attention to it. ''You humans are all weak.'' Grimmon suddenly began. ''You doesn't deserve to exist. Especially you and your Digimon.'' Falcomon and Veemon opened their eyes. I think I saw Guilmon's nose twitch but my eyes were fixed on Grimmon. ''Koh actually was strong. I don't even need half my power for you guys. '' He lifted his arm with the blade. ''Disappear from this world you useless…''

''Shut up!'' Grimmon stopped mid-sentence. I couldn't even believe I screamed that. But continued like I had no shame. ''It's true that I'm weak. It's true that probably because of me they haven't Digivolved yet. But…but…'' I stopped, I couldn't bare it. Because of me we were going to die. Veemon suddenly talked. ''Don't worry Blade, it isn't your fault. We are a team, so don't give up. We will evolve and beat this creep.'' I nodded, saw Falcomon move and suddenly heard the voice of Guilmon.

''Thanks for the pep talk Blade.'' Guilmon said. I nodded, grabbed my Digivice and looked at Grimmon. ''Let's kick him on his dumbass butt and out of this world.'' I felt a lot braver with those three at my side. We are a team and that made us strong. We all stood up and Grimmon laughed again. ''Too bad you won't live another minute to finish that.'' And he swung his blade around. We dodged it barely and we heard beeping.

''It's my Digivice.'' I picked it up and looked at it. And the screen said the one thing that changed the whole situation. ''Evolution.'' I looked up to Grimmon and smiled wide. ''Hey Grimmon, what did you say? We will be dead? Let's see if that is true.'' I clenched my Digivice and activated the Digivolution. (Think about the Digimon savers Digivolution and then it will probably make sense.)

''DNA! Charge!'' I put my hand on the Digivice and it began to glow. ''Triple Digivolution.''

Guilmon: ''Guilmon Digivolves to Tyrannomon.''

Falcomon: ''Falcomon Digivolves to Peckmon.''

Veemon: ''Veemon Digivolves to Veedramon.''

There were standing three new Digimon in front of Blade. Tyrannomon, a red dinosaur Digimon with green spikes on his back. Peckmon, a bird Digimon that looked like an ostrich with ninja clothing. And last was Veedramon, a blue/white Dragon Digimon with sharp claws and a big horn.

''What. Did. You. Do?!'' Grimmon asked while backing off. ''This isn't possible. You were so weak and pathetic a few seconds ago.'' I stood before my Digimon. Looking at them, admiring them. They all transformed to their Champion Levels. I was so happy, but that could wait. ''Hey Grimmon, guess what?'' I looked at them and he backed up even more. Even my own Digimon looked strange at me. ''Kick us down and you get that kick back a thousand times. Peckmon use Kunai Wing. Veedramon use V-Breath Arrow. Tyrannomon use Fire Breath.'' The Digimon nodded and charged their attacks. They fired them of in a spectacular shot. Grimmon tried to evade and almost managed to do that but the blast hit him in his back. ''It's not over yet.'' He growled and charged his attack. ''Black Blast!'' This time it was not one Black orb, no, he fired multiple after each other. Veedramon grabbed me and ran to the back wall and jumped on it to jump in the air. Every attack missed.

The Digimon landed and the true battle began. ''Call Dragonfly.'' Grimmon shouted his attack and thunder came out of his back heading straight for the three. ''Evade, quick!'' The Digimon jumped and evaded. The attack blew a hole in the ground and rocks flew everywhere. ''Call Bird!'' Black birds flew at us again, but this time we were prepared. ''Not this time Shitface.'' Tyrannomon said and with a punch he deflected the attack. ''Ouch, that attack was stronger than I thought.'' He shook his claw and stood tall. Peckmon however just evaded it by jumping over it. ''Don't put up an show Tyrannomon or else we lose.'' He warned. Grimmon just stood there, angry. I ordered their next attack. I knew the V-Breath Arrow had a stronger form but it needed time. ''Veedramon, charge the V-Breath Arrow to the absolute limit, Tyrannomon, Peckmon.'' The two looked at me. ''Both use Middle Tackle.'' I knew that they learned this new attack. They charged Grimmon and both hit him. Grimmon flew back against the wall and barely stood up.

I saw that Veedramon was done charging and called the other two back. ''Let's try this again'' I said and ordered my Digimon in formation. ''V-Breath Arrow MAX! Fiery Breath! Kunai Wing! Try to combine them.'' I yelled. The Digimon Charged their attack and Fired. The V-Breath Arrow was enormous and in the middle surrounded with the Fiery Breath and that was surrounded by the Kunai Wing. Grimmon yelled attack after attack but it failed. ''Black Blast, Call Bird, Call Dragonfly.''

The attacks bounced off and the combined attack of Veedramon, Peckmon and Tyrannomon hit him. When the smoke cleared he laid on the ground. His data started to disappear. ''Is it finally over?'' Veemon asked, already degenerated. Then the body of Grimmon moved. ''Not yet little Brats. Chrono Destruction!'' With his final attack Grimmon's body disappeared into data but what he left behind was horrible. One half of the purple balls that appeared split up destroying everything they touched. The other half bundled up and began heading towards Blade and his Digimon. They were trapped between falling rubble and an everything destroying ball. But all they could think about was their tiredness. The Digimon degenerated, clearly exhausted.

''Hey Blade,'' Guilmon asked, ''Do you have some bread left?'' The others laughed. ''Nope, sorry Guilmon. But guys… I'm very proud of you. You three Digivolved and beat that creep. Even though it will means our death anyway.'' A small smile escaped him. The Digimon looked down and Falcomon talked. ''If I just had the energy to fly but I'm dead tired.'' I sat down with them, I didn't do anything but I was also tired. Was this the shared feelings Koh talked about a few years back?

''Hey down there!'' A voice yelled, we looked up and saw a shadow of a person but couldn't identify it. ''Shit they're going to get hit. Quick Apollomon, get them before it's too late.'' The voice said and then I noticed who it was. It was Koh and Apollomon. ''Sol Blaster'' The attack hit the big orb and it exploded. Debris fell all over the place but everyone was ok. ''You all ok?'' Apollomon asked. I nodded and pointed at my Digivice. ''When I saw your attack I put them back here.'' Then I felt really tired and everything was spinning around. ''Let's get back to City… Blade.'' Koh said and I smiled. ''Yeah… Let's.'' Within 10 minutes we found a warp pad and went to City.

''Bye Login Mountain, Hopefully better luck next time.'' I said with a grin and I stepped on the pad. ''Good luck to you Brave Warrior of the Union.'' A voice suddenly yelled. We looked up and saw a group of Digimon with in front two Renamon, One young, I recognized the one as the attacker, and one definitely older, and a Biyomon. ''Thanks for saving our land.'' And with those words and the sight of the smiling Digimon fresh in their minds Koh and Blade Warped back to City. ''Told you I would come if you took too long.'' Koh said when City became visible again. I smiled and replied. ''Yeah, you really came. Thanks.''

* * *

**(A/N: First time ever doing a battle in any writing I ever did so sorry if it sucks. No wait, I'm not sorry. ;p )**


	6. Chapter 5: Dreadfull News

**(A/N: Already at chapter 5 and still going smooth. The end of my vacation is coming so maybe updates will be slow. I was already finished with this by the time I could publish.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dreadful News**

(A/N: Now that we are back in city with more people with views It goes back to normal POV.)

Shine Terminal became visible. The gatekeeper looked shocked when he wanted to greet the arrivals. ''Is everything alright? Should I call the medical team?'' he asked. Blade shook my head. ''I'm just tired, it's nothing bad.'' Supported by Koh Blade walked towards to the Warp Pad that would bring them inside city. ''Keep up the good work.'' Blade said jokingly and they were off to SunshineCity.

Chief Glare and Chief Julia were already waiting at Shine Gate together with Taka, Zack and Sayo. When the two arrived with the Warp Pad the Chiefs both ran to Koh and Blade. Shortly followed by the other three. ''What happened? Are you alright? Koh Speak up, what happened?'' Koh looked at Blade and he shook his head. ''I think Blade must tell you himself.'' Koh scratched his head. ''Mostly because I arrived too late to see what happened but just in time to see the result.'' I tried to stand on my own feet and Koh let go. Because he was a little bit shorter than me he had no choice. ''I'll tell you everything but please let's go to the Union Room. What I will tell you can be very… unsettling.'' Blade said with lack for a better word. They all went to the Union Room and everybody looked at Blade.

''You sure you don't want to look at those wounds?'' Taka suddenly said and Blade touched his head in a reflex. Bad choice cause it stung bad and the feeling of blood between his fingers made him realize that he was full with cuts that blooded a little. Blade's clothes were torn and he thought his hair was also a mess. ''Let's do that later, after the story.'' This time it was Sayo. ''Those cuts aren't that bad but when I look at you your face says that what you have to tell is far worse.'' Blade gulped, nodded and was impressed. With just a look she read his mind.

When they arrived at the Union Room Ophanimon and ChaosGallantmon already cleared the Room. Blade took a seat while Zack and Taka took a seat next to him. ''We will tell our story later.'' Zack winked and went back to his seat. When everyone was silent Blade began his story. When he was finished the Chiefs looked doubtful. ''Are you sure you heard correctly? Chaosmon is just a myth and even if he existed we would have heard something about it.'' The rest of the group also looked at Blade. ''I know it sounds strange but it is what I heard. Also, how many Digimon walk around with a black cape, green rings around the shoulders and has heads where his hands should be?'' Blade reacted frustrated. But with this ChaosGallantmon spoke. ''Could you identify the heads?'' Blade thought long and tried to remember.

''One was Darkdramon, that's for sure. But the other was a lion of some sort. Maybe BanchouLeomon?'' Blade said with a questioning tone. He only saw him for two seconds and he was huge. But that quote was enough. ''He speaks the truth.'' ChaosGallantmon stated. ''A long time ago there was also a Chaosmon, but he disappeared and was never heard of again. This could be the reason Grimmon wasn't known till Koh met him. With the Darkness he…Leakes, Chaosmon can reform Digimon into dark forms.'' The Chiefs nodded. ''Let's say this is the same one, in how much danger is the Digital World?'' ChaosGallantmon replied within the second. ''A lot. Especially now that he appears active.'' The mood sank and everything became quiet. ''Do you know where he went?'' Koh suddenly asked. Sayo looked at him. ''When did you started to think like a smart person?'' She said jokingly and the mood lifted a little with that one joke. Blade however couldn't laugh. ''I don't know.'' He claimed. ''He disappeared like standing on a warp pad.'' The Chiefs looked at him. ''It's ok, we're already happy that you weren't hurt too badly. But it looks like you need a bath.'' Chief Glare handed Blade a mirror and he looked in it. He was covered with cuts and he was a total mess. ''Let's end the debriefing for now.'' He said. ''You all look tired after such a mission. Good job and rest for now. Be here tomorrow at 10 understood?'' the Room stood up and replied like one. ''Yes Sir.''

Everybody left the Union Room. Koh and Sayo were talking about something but that didn't matter. Blade was just tired and wanted to go to bed. Zack and Taka walked beside him, silent. ''Hey you guys.'' Koh suddenly said. ''We, ''He pointed to Sayo and himself, ''need to do something so see you later.'' Koh and Sayo ran off and The others stood there in the middle of a crowd. Taka began to get nervous and started to pull her green hair straight. ''Let's go to your Tamer house Blade.'' Zack suggested. Blade nodded and they went to the Tamer House Warp Pad. In an instant they were surrounded by water.

Blade's Tamer home looked out over a lake with a mountain at the other end. He didn't know why the houses had this kind of view, but he didn't cared. A Digimon walked up to the three people. It looked like a small wizard with the clothing and the staff totally white. ''Welcome home Bla… Oh my is everything alright?'' Blade nodded. ''Everything is ok Sorcerymon. Just Tired.'' The Digimon sighed and looked at the other two. ''Do you two want to stay and sleep here or will you go back to your own homes?'' Zack nodded already at the beginning. ''I'll stay.'' Taka was already walking to the bathroom. ''I'll be first so no peeking!'' She said laughing and left the guys behind. When they heard the water running the guys started talking.

''I'll notify the other Digimon of your return and keep an eye on the system. Then I'll get you some bandages.'' Sorcerymon said and he turned around. Blade nodded and took his Digivice. ''Falcomon, Veemon, Guilmon. Realize.'' The three Digimon jumped out and looked around. ''Hey we're back.'' Blade nodded. ''Go all out guys, we will have a long time resting waiting for us.'' He smiled when the Digimon jumped and ran all over the place. Zack was amused and let out his own Digimon. ''Agumon, Monodramon. Realize.'' Two Digimon flew out and landed. ''Go have fun with the others.'' Zack said and his Digimon went after Blade's Digimon.

Blade and Zack were now alone, Taka was in the tub and the Digimon were relaxing. Blade was the first to talk. ''Hey Zack, when will you tell?'' He began. Zack looked confused. ''What the hell are you talking about?'' Clearly not understanding what Blade meant. Blade sighed and pointed at the bathroom. ''that you like the one who is in there.'' Zack's face became red. ''How did you know?'' He whispered as if the girl they were talking about was right next to them. ''I never tried to show it, we even fight all the time.'' Blade shrugged. ''Because I guessed something to ease the mood.'' Then he started to laugh, leaving Zack in his embarrassment. He just spilled that he had a crush on Taka without a reason. ''Blade, Come here, I'll kill you!'' He threw a pillow but missed. He threw another one on the moment Taka came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a robe and was enjoying the breeze when a pillow hit her in the face.

''Come here you two.'' The boys heard, they turned around and saw an angry Taka heading towards them with a pillow and a balled fist. ''truce?'' Blade asked, on which Zack replied the same. The three started to run around the home with all the Digimon watching. Suddenly two figures arrived on the warp pad and headed inward. Taka, Zack and Blade just headed towards the place the visitors were standing. ''Now I've got you.'' Taka threw a Pillow at Zack who barely dodged it. The pillow however did hit a target and Zack ran into the figure standing next to the hit target. Blade noticed them first. ''Sayo! Koh! What are you doing here?'' Sayo pulled the pillow out of her face and started. ''We came to check on you but you three seem ok for people just returned from their first union mission.'' Koh laughed. ''We thought that we could stay here with everyone for a sleepover and tell our adventures from the union quest.'' Zack and Taka lighted up. ''Awesome Idea, but the call's on Blade. It's his home.'' Blade thought and gave his ok. Koh then pulled out his Digivice. ''Do you mind I call up some friends?'' Blade shook his head. ''The more the merrier.'' He said with a big smile and both Sayo and Koh started mailing people. ''Who will you call?'' Zack and Taka asked to the two mailers.

''Not much, just Pulsa, Komachi and Kenpa.'' Koh replied. Sayo looked up to Koh. ''Just one other guy? What about Tonpei and Cheetah?'' Koh shook his head. ''Those two don't really like me. Who are you going to mail?'' Sayo looked back at her Digivice. ''Newton, Dorothy and Barone.'' Koh looked at her. ''Let me guess, Ponch and Gutts don't like you?'' Sayo finished typing and looked back. ''No, I don't like them. Good enough?'' Koh backed off and didn't reply to that.

The other three looked at each other. This could be a fun night. But also one in which a whole lot could go wrong. Suddenly beeping broke the silence and both Koh and Sayo looked at their Digivices. ''They can all come.'' They said in unison, Koh a lot happier then Sayo but they were already used to that. '' Blade stood up. ''I'll get my wounds treated from Sorcerymon and I'll make room for everyone to stay and walked away. Leaving the Veterans alone with the crazy fans, Blade thought.

* * *

**(A/N: Ahh, a sleepover. Strange for ''Veterans to go to the Rookies, no? Haha. Please read more in the next Chapter. Chapter 6: Sleepover.)**


	7. Chapter 6: Sleepover

**Chapter 6: Sleepover**

Sorcerymon was tending Blade's wounds when suddenly the sound of a bell was heard. ''Be right back Blade.'' He said and walked towards the computer. ''Six requests to enter the home. Tamers Pulsa, Komachi, Kenpa, Newton, Dorothy and Barone. Should I give the ok?'' Sorcerymon looked at Blade, he was a little distracted because of the bandages on his face. ''Huh, what?'' Sorcerymon sighed. ''If I should give the ok for the six tamers.'' Blade looked and smiled. ''Yeah of course, didn't I tell you who the persons were that were coming?'' Sorcerymon entered some things in the computer. ''No and stop pulling those bandages.'' Blade straightened up and stopped playing with the bandages. He heard laughing and greeting far away and wished to join them as quick as possible.

The Warp pad lit up. Koh stood up and headed in the direction to greet the visitors, with Sayo right behind him. The one in front stretched out his hand. ''Hey Koh, thanks for the mail.'' The blond bowl cut boy was clearly happy. He wore a blue shirt with orange sweater and blue shorts. ''No problem Pulsa, come on in, even though it's Blade's home.'' Pulsa walked to the living room and sat down next to Zack. Starting a conversation.

The second that came in was also a guy. This one wore a white purple shirt, blue shorts and glasses. Sayo approached him. ''Hey Newton, thanks for coming. It's Blade's house but he gave the ok.'' Newton nodded. ''Thanks for the invite, I brought some snacks as thanks too.'' He smiled and continued to the living room.

Now two appeared at the same time. A girl with her blue hair in a ponytail and a girl with brown hair knotted in short twin tails. Kenpa, the girl with the blue hair wore a one piece white dress, with small Light Fang indication at the side, and orange shoes with a small heel. Komachi, the girl with the brown hair wore an orange shirt with blue hot pants, she also had glasses and had a suspicious box in her hands. Koh and Sayo noticed this.

''Hey Kenpa, Komachi. What's in the box?'' Kenpa looked nervous and Komachi put on a big smile. ''Karaoke box.'' She walked to the living room and let Koh and Sayo behind shocked. They really didn't want to sing. ''I'm sorry Koh.'' Kenpa said. ''But we will take turns so only the first have it bad, I think?'' She followed Komachi but she was right. With something like this only the first ones are embarrassed and then it's fun.

Then for the last time the Warp pad activated. A blonde haired girl and a light blue haired girl walked out. The blonde was Barone, she wore her white shirt and black jeans like always, but left her purple headband at home. Dorothy is the light blue haired one, She wore a grey, long sleeveless shirt with purple parts that she could have used as a short one piece dress, but instead she wore short pants underneath.

Sayo walked to the front and hugged both girls. ''Hey Dorothy, Barone. Thanks for coming.'' The girls smiled. Dorothy began talking. ''Of course, you two always have great stories after your quest so why wouldn't we come.'' It was good to notice that she was psyched about the meeting. Barone just smiled. ''I just didn't think you would do this at one of the rookies. Why is that?'' Koh smiled at the question. ''Just wait, the star will arrive shortly.'' And they all went to the living room.

When everyone sat down on both the couches Blade had in his home Sorcerymon came with some beverages. ''Sorry for the wait, please have something to drink.'' He put some snacks on the table and everybody thanked him. Koh asked him something. ''Where is Blade Sorcerymon?'' and he took a sip of his drink. ''He changing now since his clothing was torn remember.'' Sorcery went back to the kitchen and started on his own drink.

Blade was looking in his closet. He never took time to look at what he picked but now there were visitors. His Digimon suddenly dropped by. ''Hey Blade.'' Veemon began. ''What's wrong?'' Falcomon asked. Blade turned around and got an idea. ''Hey guys, I'm picking new clothes can you help me?'' The Digimon nodded and looked in the closet. Hagurumon, Betamon and Agumon also came inside. They looked at what would happen. ''Ok, Guilmon pick some pants, Falcomon the shirt and Veemon pick a jacket.'' The Digimon jumped and each picked something quick. One pair of pants, a shirt and Blade's silver/blue sunglasses laid on his bed. The other Digimon looked. ''It's too warm for a jacket so I picked up your Sunglasses.'' Veemon claimed. Blade patted all three their heads. ''Thanks guys.'' and he dressed up. ''Have fun yourselves guys and don't irritate Sorcerymon too much ok?'' Blade told the Digimon before he walked out of the door, he heard the Digimon started playing the moment he closed the door.

Komachi just finished installing the Karaoke set when Blade appeared on top of the stairs. His Digimon chose next to his sunglasses, black pants with white markings and red shirt with some unreadable text. Koh stood up and laughed. ''There is our star of the day, he had all three of his Digimon evolve to their Champion level and defeated Grimmon. He got wounded but even then he comes back looking with style.'' Zack and Taka laughed, Sayo shook her head and the others applauded softly with looks of confusion. Sayo stood up. ''Please ignore the Idiot standing there and let me introduce the rest to you Blade.'' Koh looked hurt but the rest laughed. Blade walked down and looked at the unknown people. ''From left to right. Kenpa, Komachi, Barone, Newton, Dorothy and next to Zack is Pulsa.'' They all said hi to each other and sat down.

Komachi jumped up and waved some papers in the air. ''Now that I have all the names we will choose our first victims for the Karaoke!'' Blade looked scared but he wasn't the only one. Nobody wanted to go first. ''There are mostly duets and some single songs. The duets are simple but for single songs only one will sing and he or she will sing for the other.'' Everybody looked around, knowing Komachi the single songs would be mostly romance. ''Blade will pull the first cards. Because he is the star.'' Blade gulped, he will now choose the downfall of two others. He pulled two cards and gave them to Komachi. ''The first one is,'' she began, ''Kenpa.'' Kenpa stood up and looked really embarrassed. ''And the second one is…'' Komachi looked at the card and started to laugh. ''What a good guy, he pulled himself.'' The rest sighed with relief but Blade could smack himself for pulling his own name. Blade stood up and walked to the front, he had to sing first and together with Kenpa. Komachi activated the device. ''The song is… 50 ways to say goodbye from Train. A single song for a male so Kenpa is safe, but Blade must sing as if it's about her.'' Kenpa sighed a little. She didn't have to sing but she will be sang to.

Blade picked up the microphone, Everybody watched him and the music started to play. The intro was happy. He tried to forget the embarrassment and just have fun.

My heart is paralyzed

My head was oversized

I'll take the high road like I should

(Blade began to dance a little and the rest laughed and moved a little, even shy Kenpa)

You said it's meant to be

That it's not you, it's me

You're leaving now for my own good

(Blade stopped dancing and looked at Kenpa)

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

(Starts to jump up and down for the fun effect.)

She went down in an airplane

Fried getting suntanned

Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand

Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!

She met a shark under water

Fell and no one caught her

I returned everything I ever bought her

Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies

And ways to say you died

(Blade Laughs and looks at the crowd again. Even the Digimon came to look.)

My pride still feels the sting

You were my everything

Someday I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)

She'll think I'm Superman

Not super minivan

How could you leave on Yom Kippur?

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

(Again the jumping)

She was caught in a mudslide

Eaten by a lion

Got run over by a crappy purple Scion

Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!

She dried up in the desert

Drowned in a hot tub

Danced to death at an east side night club

Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies

And ways to say you died

(Blade closes up to Kenpa)

I wanna live a thousand lives with you

I wanna be the one you're dying to

Love...but you don't want to

(Kenpa blushes and backs of a bit.)

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

(Koh, Zack and Taka also starts to sing.)

She went down in an airplane

Fried getting suntanned

Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand

Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!

She met a shark under water

Fell and no one caught her

I returned everything I ever bought her

Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies

(The rest just claps and laughs.)

She was caught in a mudslide

Eaten by a lion

Got run over by a crappy purple Scion

Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!

She dried up in the desert

Drowned in a hot tub

Danced to death at an east side night club

Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies

And ways to say you died

Blade bows and receives applause from everyone, Kenpa moved back to her seat blushing. ''Woohoo Blade, you can sing, not bad.'' Koh congratulated. Komachi however looked a little down. ''What's wrong?'' Kenpa asked sitting down next to her. ''You two were supposed to be super embarrassed and not really able to sing.'' Everybody laughed at that comment. Blade sat down and took a sip of his drink. The Digimon went back to their play site but Falcomon waited a bit. ''Blade'' he said and Blade came closer. ''Good show.'' And Falcomon walked away. Blade smiled and sat back down.

The fun continued and a lot of songs were sang. Koh and Sayo were one of the unlucky ones with a love duet named ''It's your love''. (A/N: Both will be in my profile.) But everything went well and it became a fun sing along. Sorcerymon suddenly came down. ''I'm going to bed, please be a little more quiet and prepare for sleep.'' It sounded more like an order but he always had his pride in his voice. ''Understood Sorcerymon, let's shut the karaoke down and start the stories before we fall asleep without them.'' Zack said and the rest laughed and nodded.

After everything cleared up and everybody sat down again the storytelling began. ''Blade's story will be last because, the most already heard it and It's the best of the three so who will go first?'' Taka said. Pulsa spoke up. ''I'd like to hear the story of Zack, I went on a mission with him three years ago and I'd like to know how it was this time.'' Zack nodded. ''Ok, Koh and I will tell you what happened with us.''

The story began and everybody listened in silence.

* * *

**(A/N: every party needs singing and yes, this is the start of the romance I planned.)**


	8. Chapter 7: Battle in the Ruins

**A/N: Well. Finally chapter 7. Took some time thanks to some problems but all is well now.  
On another note, from now on the Digivolution sequences will all be like Digimon Savers/Data squad and the attacks are from Digimon Wiki.  
So if there are some things from Digimon you don't understand, look on Digimon Wiki.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Battle in the Ruins**

Zack: ''_The girls left first. Then were we. We just said our goodbyes when the pad activated and the last thing we heard was Blade saying…''_

''Just go already.'' Those were the last words they heard before the room faded before their eyes. The Digital world became visible and came closer fast. When the two people landed they looked around for safety, you never know when someone attacks you.

''All clear.'' Koh said while looking around. ''Let's find the entrance to the ruins fast.'' Zack nodded and grabbed his Digivice, looking at his two Digimon. Betamon and Agumon both tried to look back but the screen was to small, so they pushed each other out of the way. Zack laughed and looked back at Koh. ''What should we look out for Koh?''

Koh thought. ''Hmm. Probably Myotismon and their boss. But if Grimmon is here, he will probably be the worst enemy.'' Koh looked around, finding the entrance when he spotted a cave. He went straight to it, expecting Digimon to appear but it remained quiet. Too quiet Koh thought. Normally there were enough Digimon that attacked them for one or another reason. But nothing was there with them. Luckily, the cave Koh found leaded to the underground ruins.

''Is this the place?'' Zack asked. ''It's huge! How do we ever find something here?'' Zack walked inwards not noticing where he went. After 25 minutes of walking they arrived in a huge room. Koh suddenly grabbed Zack at his arm and they stopped. ''Why are you holding me?'' Zack asked a little angry at the sudden pull. ''If I didn't you would have stood on a bed of Myotismon, and they are not happy when you wake them like that.'' Was the response of Koh. Zack eyes tried to adjust to the light when he saw where he stood. He was 3 inches away from kicking a coffin.

Zack almost jumped back from the sight. Not only because it's a coffin but fighting a Myotismon with only one champ and a rookie wasn't the smartest idea now. He looked at Koh to thank him. ''Hey Koh, thanks for stopping me there… and sor…'' Koh made the hush sign and Zack went quiet. There was a small sound coming a little further from where they were standing. Zack stood up and went towards it, now minding where he walked trying not to wake the Digimon. ''It's sounds like crying..'' Zack said and now walked a little harder with Koh on his tail. He was holding his Digivice and told Coronamon to standby in case of. But he hoped the ''case of'' wasn't there.

''Please help me.'' Zack heard clear. He was almost there, he made out a figure in the shadows but it was vague. ''I learned my lesson so get me off of here.'' Zack was standing ten feet away from the voice and still closed in. Koh was standing right next to him and they both saw the same thing. A Digimon was tied with shackles to the wall. They heard soft whimpers and the Digimon shook with every sound. Zack closed in.

The Digimon noticed Zack and he cleared up a little. ''Someone heard me, oh thank you please get me ou..'' But he couldn't speak. The Digimon thought another Digimon was standing before him but when he looked good it was a Human. A union human. ''What happened to you?'' Zack asked softly, not trying to wake up the other Digimon in the room. ''Why are you shackled like this?''

The Digimon became angry and almost screamed. ''I'm shackled here because I tried to believe in you humans. For years you come to use these grounds for training but you always come at daytime, when we sleep down here. We never cared, but in the last years you humans severally injured our boss, dueled here with three enormous Digimon. And in the last months you humans took half of us out.'' The Digimon almost couldn't talk anymore through the tears and Koh jumped in between. ''Wait, wait, wait just a second. We took out half? What does that mean?'' The Digimon's eyes shot fire. ''You Humans assaulted our homes and took out half of our people here. What were you humans even thinking? Unleashing such an evil Digimon. With just one shot he annihilated half of us and then disappeared.''

Koh, now totally confused stopped the ranting of the Digimon. ''So now it's a Digimon that attacked? But two seconds ago it were the humans.'' The Digimon stopped to take a deep breath. ''That is because there was no human. But the creature, Digimon wouldn't even be a fit name for such a thing, was nothing like any other Digimon ever seen. It looked like a manufactured Digimon. Like that Kimeramon.'' Now Zack opened his mouth. ''So you think because you don't know the Digimon it has to be from us Humans?'' The Digimon nodded. ''That's Bullshit! We tamers try to help Digimon with their problems. Why should we even try to make a Digimon, let alone for destroying Digimon homes here in the Digital world.''

Zack and the Digimon discussed the Human ability to destroy the Digital world when a loud bang went across the room. They all looked and Koh saw it first. Some of the coffins opened and the first top just hit the floor. Myotismon raised and looked in their direction. ''Ahh, Dracmon. How is your little chat with the humans you put fate in? Satisfying?'' Another Myotismon raised and this one was angry. ''You fucking little traitor. We try to give you a good lesson by putting you there but instead you defy us again.'' Soon all the Myotismon stood and went into their direction. ''Are they always so shortsighted?'' Zack asked Koh and Dracmon.

''Zack, release Dracmon. If Myotismon think he is a traitor, they will kill him.'' Koh stepped up and grabbed his Digivice. ''Patamon, Coronamon, Agumon. Realize.'' Three Digimon shot out and stoot ready to fight. ''DNA charge. Overdrive!''

(A/N: yes I will continue using the Digimon Savers/Data squad digivolution references.)

''Coronamon double warp digivolve to Apollomon.''  
''Patamon double warp digivolve to Seraphimon.''  
''Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon.''

''I'll try to keep them off, now get Dracmon and run.'' Koh looked serious and Zack could only nod. He looked at the chain Dracmon was in and saw that he could only use brute force to get it off. ''Agumon Realize.'' Zack said and another Agumon appeared on the scene. ''Blast this chain please.'' Agumon nodded. ''Aye Sir, Pepper Breath!.'' A fireball shot from his mouth and impacted on the chain. The chain smashed in pieces and Dracmon was free.

''Will you come with us?'' Zack asked to Dracmon. The Digimon looked at Zack and then to Agumon next to Zack. ''I don't trust you… But I don't have a choice. I don't want to die without payback on the one who killed my friends here.'' Zack shrugged his shoulders, It could have gone worse. The three started to run to the exit of the ruins. Behind them hearing the raging battle between the Myotismon and Koh's Digimon. '' Glorious burst. Sol Blaster. Strike of the seven stars.'' (info on the attacks on Digiwiki)

Zack, Agumon and Dracmon ran towards the exit. When they turned around the last corner they could see the light of the surface. ''Almost there.'' Zack said with a last sprint and they were out. They looked at the cave and heard that the battle was still going on. ''How many Myotismon were there?'' Zack asked himself and Dracmon answered. ''Around thirty… And more were close by.'' Zack's face almost went pale. ''Let's hope he retreats when he knows there are too many.''

Suddenly Zack felt a few tugs on his shirt. He looked around and saw it was Agumon. ''What's wrong?'' Agumon pointed in a direction and said. ''Let's worry about ourselves first. We're trapped.'' Zack looked where he pointed and saw an army of Digimon standing. The army existed from around fifty Digimon and were mostly Pawnchessmon, Candlemon and Kokuwamon. But in front of the army stood two Knightchessmon, one black and the other white. Both the Knightchessmon put a hand forward. ''Charge, kill the Traitor and the human.'' ''Oh shit. Betamon Realize.'' Zack yelled and Betamon appeared. Dracmon also prepared for battle. The army of Pawnchessmon, Candlemon and kokuwamon rushed towards them. Betamon fired his Electric shock attack and Dracmon fought the Digimon off with his Undead Fang attack. Zack had enough and wanted to end it quickly. ''Agumon, you're up. DNA charge!''

''Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon.''

GeoGreymon rose above the others and with a flick of his tail he stopped ten Digimon in their tracks. Betamon and Dracmon continued to fight off the grunts while GeoGreymon focused on the two Knightchessmon. It became a total chaos. Dracmon and Betamon fired their attacks and showed their supremacy over the enemy grunts. But their numbers were so great that the two Digimon still received damage. GeoGreymon also had it tough. The two Knightchessmon weren't as outclassed as the grunts. The two Knightchessmon worked well together and were in an even match. ''Mega Flame!'' GeoGreymon shouted and another Fireball shot from his mouth. ''Fool, it won't work.'' The Knightchessmon replied and he pulled out his dart. Knightchessmon then caught the Fireball and reflected it. GeoGreymon barely evaded it when he saw what the target was. ''He is firing at his own grunts.'' And with that the attack hit some of the grunts, but the blast also hit Betamon and Dracmon. ''Damn it, missed.'' The White Knightchessmon said. ''No worries brother, they won't survive the next attack.'' The Black one replied.

''Gallop whole!'' Both Knightchessmon announced and jumped up. GeoGreymon looked up and saw a Knightchessmon coming straight to him. ''Wait, one? The others..'' But he was too late. The black Knightchessmon hit him hard and GeoGreymon fell down, barely seeing that the other one hit the spot where his Tamer and fellow Digimon stood.

The dust went away and what Zack saw was almost funny. The blast from the attack knocked out the army so only the two Knightmon remained. But both his Digimon and Dracmon were out cold. ''Guys, Stand up. We must get these two down before Koh comes back.'' The Digimon moved slightly. Dracmon stood up first, he jumped aside too late but didn't receive the full blow. ''Easier said than done. I'm done and those two also look broken. Why should you fight? Just retreat.'' Zack looked mad. ''Retreat? Hell! If I retreated now I could never look my friends in the eyes.'' He looked at Dracmon. ''You wanted revenge right? See this as your first obstacle before you know who it is. Will you retreat? Or come with me and be my partner?'' Dracmon looked at him with disbelief. ''Me? As partner?'' Zack nodded. Betamon came closer, he was bruised everywhere. ''I'll follow you anywhere Sir.'' Dracmon looked at the situation. Two champion levels versus a wounded champion and two wounded rookies. And still they want to fight, he thought. He sighed and said ''If I find out that you humans did attack us and killed my friends. I'll kill you with my own hands.''

''I'll take that as a yes.'' Zack said and he stood up. ''Ready for round two pieces of Horseshit.'' Both Knightchessmon looked with fury to Zack. He looked at his Digivice which now registered Dracmon as his third partner. He smiled and looked to Betamon and Dracmon. ''Ready for Champion level?'' Both Digimon nodded.

''DNA charge!''

''Betamon Digivolve to Seadramon.''  
''Dracmon Digivolve to Sangloupmon.''

''GeoGreymon, can you still fight?'' GeoGreymon tried to stand up when the head of Sangloupmon and the tail of Seadramon helped him stand. ''Aye Sir, but only for one attack.'' Zack nodded. ''Then Attack all of you. Mega Flame! Ice Blast! Then Sangloupmon finish it with Sticker Blade.'' The Digimon nodded and closed in. GeoGreymon grabbed the arms of the White Knightchessmon and hit him with the Mega flame and then hold him in place. Seadramon closed in on the black Knightchessmon and hit him with an Ice blast before wrapping around him to hold him in place. ''Keep them there.'' Sangloupmon said. ''Ready or not Horses. This wolf is coming for dinner. Sticker Blade!'' With that said Sangloupmon leaped up and shot hundreds of tiny blades towards the Digimon. Seadramon quickly evaded, GeoGreymon jumped aside on the last moment and instantly degenerated to Agumon.

When the Smoke from the blast settled Koh appeared. Zack just put his Digimon back in his Digivice to rest and looked at the Digimon laying around. Hurt, parts of data disappeared in thin air. ''We better go, the reinforcements of the Myotismon will take care of them. But we are still in danger.'' Zack nodded and followed Koh, when they arrived at the Warp pad Koh finally talked again. ''You did well for your first real mission. It wasn't easy but you pulled through.'' Zack shook his head while stepping up the pad. ''It wasn't easy no. But somehow it feels like a hollow victory. For them, we were the bad guys.'' Koh nodded. The warp pad activated and they both disappeared from thriller Ruins.

_Compliments went to Zack and Koh._

_Taka: ''Wow, nice going Zack, but now It's our turn for our story.''  
Sayo: ''But it is pretty much..  
Taka: ''Sshh, don't spoil the story.  
Blade: ''Sorry, she is always over excited when telling a story.  
Sayo: ''It's Ok.  
Taka: ''On with..  
Dorothy: Let Sayo tell, she is a good story teller.  
Taka pouted  
Sayo: Ok, So it started when we said our goodbyes…._

* * *

**A/N: Next Time We continue with the Mission of Sayo and Taka. We will introduce all three of her Digimon. Thanks for reading and please Review :D**_  
_


	9. Chapter 8: Icebound Emergency

**A/N: Sorry fpr the wait. School starts next week and I'm pretty busy with preparations.**

** Taka and sayo will now tell about their adventure. Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Icebound emergency**

_Taka: ''Wow, nice going Zack, but now It's our turn for our story.''_

_Sayo: ''But it is pretty much.._

_Taka: ''Sshh, don't spoil the story._

_Blade: ''Sorry, she is always over excited when telling a story._

_Sayo: ''It's Ok._

_Taka: ''On with.._

_Dorothy: Let Sayo tell, she is a good story teller._

_Taka pouted_

_Sayo: Ok, So it started when we said our goodbyes…._

''See you in a few days guys.'' The girls said to the disappearing faces. The Digital World was closing in and a great sea with icebergs became visible. Slowly Taka opened her eyes, she closed them on reflex because of the great speed of the fall. A white area became visible. Icebergs and paths of ice were seen but not believed by Taka. Sayo took a few steps to look around.

''The Grimmon look-a-like was seen at two places. Here, where we are standing now.'' Taka looked at Sayo and then around. Where is he, she thought. Sayo cleared her throat. ''And at the entire other side. The one where Koh and I saw him.''

''And where you almost got captured.'' Taka said, putting her hands in front of her hands right after that. Sayo shot fire at Taka. ''Sorry.'' And she smiled at Sayo. Sayo sighed and began to walk. ''Let's head towards the other end.''

They started to head in the direction where he was seen. Sayo looked around for clues of Grimmon's presence while Taka looked at her Digivice. Her Digimon looked ready for anything. ''So Taka…'' Sayo began. ''Who did you brought with you?'' Taka looked up, almost bumped into Sayo. ''Uhm, I brought my main partner Hagurumon, I got him at the beginning of 'the incident', Bearmon, I met him in Chip Forrest and Labramon, my friends worked hard for his data for my birthday. But only Hagurumon can reach Champion level now.'' Sayo thought about what Taka said. ''Hmm, so he can already become Guardramon?'' Taka nodded.

Suddenly a growling noice was heard. A large shadow was seen, it was behind a giant Iceberg. ''Who goes there?'' A heavy voice said and a large white creature came from behind the iceberg. Taka grabbed her Digivice but Sayo stopped her. ''Good day Vikemon, rough night coordinating everything?'' The large creature looked down. ''Oh Sayo, how is it? Yes rough day, especially the last days.'' Sayo nodded. ''Why so, something happened?'' Vikemon nodded and looked around, then he walked to the girls and ducked so he could whisper to them. ''But let's not talk here, Let's go to my camp.'' The girls agreed and with the help of Vikemon they got on his back.

Vikemon got in the water and began to swim. After an hour of swimming they arrived at a platform where multiple Zukomon stood. When Vikemon got on the ice all Zukomon bowed. There was a cave farther back and suddenly Sayo recognized the place. ''This is the place where Grimmon kept everyone last time. And also the place where he was seen.'' Meanwhile they reached the cave and Vikemon put them down. ''You forgot one thing.'' He said while sitting down. ''This place is where an unknown Digimon appeared and killed multiple Digimon. The survivors are thinking City tamers are behind it because they haven't come searching here ever since. Now they try to get to city through this portal. They made an army and come here. We don't believe that they are right so we defend this place.''

Sayo stepped forward. ''We thank you for that Vikemon, but why didn't you contact us? We haven't had a single sign of problems in City.'' Vikemon sighed. ''We tried to contact you but something interfered. But that isn't the only thing. The other portal is now only incoming. You can only leave with this one now.'' Taka stepped forward now. ''So you mean that you can only arrive here with the that portal.'' She pointed to the giant iceberg where they were earlier. ''And only leave with this one? Can't we repair that?'' She asked towards both Sayo and Vikemon. They both shook their head. ''The Warp Pads are very difficult to repair. One mistake and they won't even work. Even so I don't even think this has ever happened in a lot of time.'' Vikemon continued. ''The Pads are ancient technology that were here far before humans came here. But they only began to work when City was re-activated. So nobody exactly knows how they work. Maybe this is even their original protocol. We simply don't…'' Vikemon stopped when a Zudomon ran inside. ''Problems Boss.''

Vikemon stood up and walked outside, the girls in pursuit. The Zudomon began talking again. ''The Rebels are attacking again. Our scouts saw them coming, they have some mega levels, mostly Ultimate levels and several Champion level. In other words we are glad that miss Sayo came. Now we know we can win.'' Vikemon nodded. ''Ready the forces, we must protect the portal. Zudomon will go to the front, Ikakumon will stay closer to the portal.'' He looked at Sayo and Taka. ''I would like to have Sayo in front with me. Taka, will you help command the Ikakumon?'' Taka looked at him with big eyes, such responsibility. Sayo objected. ''She is just a beginning Tamer. The chiefs said she is a promising Battler, but she is inexperienced. You can better command them yourselves.'' She glanced at Taka, waiting for her response. Taka looked down, those words were hard. She always had her response ready, but that was when Zack and Blade said something, this was her Idol, her hero.

Sayo was disappointed. Taka wasn't so tough like she hoped. She hoped she would take the chance to prove herself. She just began to turn around and walk towards the front line when she heard something. It was a soft voice and she didn't heard what it said. ''What was that?'' Sayo asked with a demanding tone. ''I will do it. I may be inexperienced but I will do it.'' Sayo looked back, suppressing a grin. ''So you think you have the guts?'' Vikemon backed off, he had heard stories about a fight between human females and they weren't good. ''You're not only inexperienced but you also have weak Digimon, If you fail you Die. Understood?'' Taka shook her head. ''My Digimon aren't weak.''

''Prove it!'' Was Sayo's response and Taka pulled out her Digivice. ''Hagurumon, Bearmon, Labramon. Realize.'' The three Digimon appeared and looked mad at Sayo. They followed the entire fight. Sayo tried to look Ice cold. It worked for some Zudomon that were close because they got the Shivers. ''Prove it. By Digivolving. All. Three.'' Taka stepped back. All three was hard. Last time it was already hard to Digivolve Hagurumon into Guardramon and that was just one. Her Digimon turned around and looked at her. Their looks showed courage, will and readiness. She felt some power coming over herself but the Digivice remained the same. Only Hagurumon could Digivolve. Suddenly a splash was heard.

''surprise attack Suckers.'' A Reptilemon shot out of the water. The Zudomon were in shock but Taka responded quickly. ''Bearmon, claw attack. Labramon, Middle Tackle. Hagurumon, Digivolve time.'' Bearmon and Labramon charged with their attacks to distract Reptilemon. ''DNA. Charge. Digivolution.''

''Hagurumon Digivolves to Guardramon.''

''Guardramon, Guardian barrage.'' Taka ordered. Guardramon launched two missiles from his arms and it hit Reptilemon on his wings. Reptilemon fell back in the water and the Digimon returned to Taka's side. Taka turned around to look at Sayo, who had her Digivice in her hand and still tried to look cold. ''How's that for inexperience.'' She had a smug smile on her face and Sayo turned around. ''Better than expected but more is coming. Make sure the others can Digivolve by then or else.'' Sayo went towards the front line and Vikemon walked with her. Some Ikakumon came towards Taka. ''What are your orders ma'am?'' Taka liked this. She made herself tall and gave orders. When everyone was in position all hell broke lose.

Reptilemon, Angemon, Megadramonm, Mammethmon, Garurumon and Darkdramon Came charging at the defensive lines. The Zudomon began attaking and Vikemon ran towards the front line. A lot calmer Sayo got her Digivice. ''Lunamon, Gaomon, Lalamon. Realize.'' She then charged the DNA charge. ''Let's do this. DNA Charge. Overdrive.''

''Lunamon Double warp Digivolve to Dianamon.''  
''Goamon double warp Digivolve to MirageGoagamon.''  
''Lalamon double warp Digivolve to Rosemon.''

And then they all ran towards the Front line. Taka stayed back and ordered the Ikakumon in position, they surrounded the portal with multiple lines so every side was covered.. ''When I say so, use your harpoon torpedo as artillery fire.'' The Ikakumon nodded and waited. Then suddenly another few splashes came from the water close by. Another group of Champion level Digimon appeared. ''Fire!'' Taka suddenly shouted. All Digimon Fired and Guardramon especially fired at the Digimon that jumped from the water. They Digimon were hit hard and some Barely hold on. But then Taka's other two Digimon came and finished them. Digi eggs appeared on the places where the Digimon last stood. ''We're lucky it are all Champion level.'' But then Irony appeared. Two Megadramon appeared and fired multiple attacks. ''Genocide Attack.'' They shouted multiple times. The Ikakumon fired their Harpoon Torpedo's. Attacks were hit on both sides. Both Megadramon became Digi eggs but most Ikakumon were also revered to Digi eggs.

''Not good.'' Was the only thing Taka could say when again multiple Champion levels appeared. ''Harpoon Torpedo'' Was screamed from multiple directions and most of the attackers were hit. But because of the losses the attack was not as powerful and the Attackers closed in. Two Garurumon rushed towards Taka and the portal while the other attackers aimed for the Ikakumon. ''Guardramon, Guardian Barrage!'' Guardramon again Fired away and hit the Garurumon but they continued to rush forward. Bearmon and Labramon jumped in front of them to stop them. ''We will stop you.'' They said and grabbed their Legs. The Garurumon fell, when they noticed the smaller Digimon on their legs they throwed them off towards Taka. ''Howling Blaster!'' They yelled and Hit Guardramon, Bearmon and Labramon. Taka also got hit a little but it only burned her clothes a little. Her Digimon went towards her. ''Are you okay?'' Taka nodded. The Garurumon came closer laughing.

Taka looked at them. She was mad, just like when Zack made fun of her she thought. Now she began to laugh, that she had to think about them, her best friends. They would definitely laugh when they saw her like this. Sayo would be mad at her if she was defeated here and she couldn't show her face to her friends. She clenched her Digivice in her hand. ''I promised to come back victorious and all three of you Champion Level. And I will do that.''

''DNA Charge. Digivolution.''  
Bearmon Digivolves to Grizzlymon  
Labramon Digivolves to Seasarmon

The Garurumon stepped back. Now there stood three Champion Level Digimon and a Tamer that wasn't scared to throw down. ''Use Guardian Barrage, Sun's courage and Maul attack.'' The Digimon nodded and fired their attacks. Guardramon started with his Guardian barrage that made the Garurumon jump aside. The first Garurumon ran into Seasarmon and he used Sun's Courage, firing a shining beam from his mouth. That Garurumon fell on his back and slid backwards. The second Garurumon ran into Grizzlymon that growled Angrily. ''How dare you attack our Tamer. Maul Attack.'' Grizzlymon hit Garurumon's Vital points in a combo before he flew back and hit the other Garurumon. ''One more Guardian barrage.'' Taka ordered and Guardramon Fired it point blank. The explosion made Ice fly to all sides and the Garurumon turned into eggs.

The Digimon came back to her side and awaited another wave of attacks but it remained calm. Suddenly a hand was put on her shoulder. It was Sayo and Taka holded her fist right before her head. Sayo moved her fist and looked at her with a small smile. ''We've won. They retreated after we defeated all the Darkdramon that attacked. And good job on protecting the portal, we had some losses. But you pulled it off with these three at your side. Good job.'' Vikemon continued. ''We are grateful for your help. We will take care of all the eggs and hope they will grow healthy.''

Taka and Sayo nodded. ''Will you need any further assistance?'' Sayo asked but Vikemon shook his head. ''By removing most of their Mega levels they won't attack for a while. And even if they attack their forces are low. We will have it easier but please send someone now and then.'' The girls nodded again and shook hands with him before leaving. Even though they only shook a finger of Vikemon because of their size differences. Every Digimon came closer and waved at them. ''Thanks for everything. Hope to see you again. Good job Rookie.'' The Zudomon and Ikakumon said. Sayo smiled and Taka waved hyper. Then everything disappeared again when they activated the Warp Pad. When they arrived in City Sayo turned to Taka. ''I'm sorry about what I said. But it was for your own good. You have only experienced fighting in a controlled environment. So I thought to teach you a lesson about Responsibility. And it paid off. Now let's report to the Chiefs and look if the rest is back.'' Taka just nodded. She was thankful but still a bit mad about it. But now she knew. There is still a lot she need to learn before getting to Sayo's Level.

_Sayo stopped talking and everybody looked at them._

_Dorothy: You mean you almost gave Taka a nervous breakdown to motivate her?_

_Sayo: No, what I did was far worse._

_Then they all laughed._

_Newton: Well, nicely done to command all those Digimon Taka._

_Pulsa: True._

_Komachi: But something is bothering me._

_Zack: You mean the fact that both Area were attacked by a suspected manufactured Digimon?_

_Komachi nodded and everyone looked confused._

_Blade: Uhm, Let's go sleep about this. And think about it tomorrow._

_Zack & Taka: Why?_

_Blade: Sorcerymon looks sleepy and mad at us right now._

_They all looked up and saw indeed an angry Sorcerymon._

_Sorcerymon: It's now 2 am and I think it's best if you all went to bed. Especially for my sleep it's good._

_They laughed and Prepared for bed. Within five minutes everyone lied down and slept._

* * *

**A/N: Yeeha, Now they all are Champion level. But What is this about an unknown Digimon attacking Digi area? Read more to find out. :D  
Please R&R and have a nice day**_.  
_

_**This story is on suspense for the moment. I will update again later but I don't now how lomg it will stay like this.**  
_


End file.
